The Switch
by princeofalmora and priyankita
Summary: Mr Darcy tired of being fawned at for being rich switches place with his amiable but not so rich cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. What drama will unfold when Elizabeth and the others are greeted in the Merton assembly not by the proud disagreeable man but his cousin? Will Lizzy see through the switch?
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer**: This is a not for profit Pride and Prejudice fanfic, dialogs and such maybe borrowed from the masterpiece.

**Summary:** Mr Darcy tired of being fawned at for being rich switches place with his amiable but not so rich cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. What drama will unfold when Elizabeth and the others are greeted in the Merton assembly not by the proud disagreeable man but his cousin? Will Lizzy see through the switch?

**A/N : **This is my first Pride and Prejudice fan-fiction. I hope you will be kind to me. I had not planned to post it until I was finished with my other projects but … here I am

Also I'm looking for a beta. You'll know why soon enough.

**Prologue**

Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire was all that a man would want to have. He was well connected: the Earl of – was his Uncle, rich: earning 10,000 a year and a member of landowning gentry.

He had a splendid estate in Pemberley, a town house in London and in addition to that a house in Ramsgate where Georgiana Darcy resided. Georgiana Darcy was 15 years old, and was Darcy's much younger, beloved sister.

Darcy visited her often in Ramsgate, sometimes quite unexpectedly. She was one of the few people, he loved and cared about. It was in one of these unexpected visits did Georgiana come to him in his study, her clear blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

He had not been surprised to see her thus, but he was moved none the less. Darcy had studied her behaviour since morning and had noticed that although Georgiana tried to look excited and pleased to see him she clearly did not, instead she looked shifty as if she was trying to hide something from him. Knowing his sister as he did, Darcy did question her immediately, he was kind and generous as always for he knew that sooner or later she would come to him and confide.

"Brother I wish to confess," said Georgiana timidly, her head bowed, "I am in love with George Wickham and I cannot live without him."

Georgiana, then quickly, stole a glance at her brother's face. Finding him clam she continued, "We were planning to go to Gretna Green on the morrow, only I did not have the courage to deceive you."

There was a short pause where Darcy collected his thought, and then he proceeded to ask her about all that went between her and Wickham. Georgiana told him about the entire affair truthfully. She told him about her first meeting and then the subsequent once. Darcy breathed a sigh of relief as the tale concluded.

'Her virtue is intact,' was Darcy's only thought.

"I'm sure what happened between George and yourself, was a misunderstanding of grand proportions," Georgiana added to her concluding remarks, "surely if you hear his side of the strory, you will understand."

"Is your love true," asked Darcy seriously.

"Yes, I cannot live without him," said Georgiana, "I shall marry only him."

"Then you may," said Darcy softly, "But on one condition."

"I'll do anything," said Georgiana.

"Write down on a sheet that you forfeit the claim on your fortune of thirty thousand pounds."

She did that, almost immediately; blinded by the love she had, for the man she thought George was. She didn't care for money, and she was sure George didn't either. She was sure he loved her for her own self. Her brother didn't trust George and so he is testing him, but he will soon see that George is not all bad.

With such happy thoughts in mind, Georgiana wrote to Wickham about Darcy's consent, and that he was to meet them in the church the following morning. A footman was quickly dispatched with a note and Georgiana watched him go.

~The Switch~

George Wickham didn't come; weeks had passed since Georgiana has written him the note. Each day she died a little. She had waited for him for a fortnight. She was sure some business must have taken him away, and he would return soon. Perhaps he was scared of her brother, although he shouldn't be, since they were doing nothing wrong.

As days passed, stories of Mr Wickham's debts and debauchery spread. Some of these came to Georgiana's hearing. She was truly depressed. How could she have doubted her brother!

Darcy was disturbed. He was glad that Wickham had fled, that the matter between that cad and Georgiana was as good as resolved. At the same time, it pained him to see his beloved sister so heartbroken. He tried his best to cheer her up. When all failed he wrote to his cousin Col. Fitzwilliam. Apart from being their favourite cousin, the Colonel also shared Georgiana's guardianship with Darcy.

The Colonel was prompt in his reply stating that he would come as soon as he would be able to. Then he wrote again to give his date of expected arrival. And almost two weeks after the incident, he had arrived.

Darcy was quick to tell Fitzwilliam all the details of the matter.

"I will call Georgiana now," said Darcy, "So you may talk to her. I'm sure seeing you will cheer her up."

"Why don't you send one of the footmen to fetch her," said Fitzwilliam.

"Georgiana will simply dismiss any servant away," said Darcy, "I don't know why but she seems to shun the finer things in life."

"And where is Mrs Young," asked Fitzwilliam, "She is her companion."

"Mrs Young was in league with Mr Wickham," said Darcy, "She betrayed herself by fleeing a few days after he did."

"She was caught, I believe."

"Caught and dismissed in disgrace."

With that Darcy left and Fitzwilliam helped himself to the fine Scotch that Darcy kept in his study. He reclined in the plush velvet covered chairs and sighed. 'This is the life', he though. As he sipped the fine golden liquid and washed the after taste of the awful food he had taken in the last few months. The door of the study opened and a servant brought a large freshly baked pie. Fitzwilliam was quick to sample a slice. It was delicious, as expected of the Darcy household. How good it would be to be Darcy thought Fitzwilliam.

~The Switch~

Colonel Fitzwilliam had already devoured half of the pie brought to them. It was then Georgiana Darcy entered in the study with her brother following her closely. Fitzwilliam gasped when he looked at her. Georgiana was pale and thin, clearly not eating properly, underneath her eyes were big dark circles indicating trouble in sleeping.

He also noticed that she wasn't comfortable besides her brother, her tiny form trembled and her head was down cast. 'I must talk to her alone,' thought the colonel.

Aloud he said, "Darcy could you check after my horse in the stables."

Darcy protested, "But Richard surely-

"Now," said the Colonel cutting him off, giving him a meaningful look.

"Very well then," Darcy said as he left the two alone. And Colonel Fitzwilliam wasted no time in his attempts to cheer his cousin up. Various tales were regaled from the awful food in army to the public flogging. He even told her stories of his childhood.

Georgiana was impassive to begin with but soon Fitzwilliam was able to crack these walls and finally gain a small smile.

"And then I was flogged, even thought it was Darcy's fault simply because Aunt Catherine liked him more," Fitzwilliam completed another tale, "I still find it so unfair."

He had said the last line with such feeling that Georgiana could help but giggle. And these giggles soon turn into a fit of laugh. Colonel was starting to feel relieved but then suddenly Georgiana hugged him and started sobbing. Fitzwilliam patted her soothingly, while he waited for the sobs to subside.

"That's alright," he said as she blew her nose in his hanky. There was an awkward silence, and then Georgiana started hiccupping. Fitzwilliam searched around for some water or wine, unable to find any close by he offered her a sip from his glass of Scotch, praying to the lord above that Darcy would never come to know of this.

The Scotch steadied Georgiana, and she was able to finally speak out all she had bottled up inside her these weeks. Fitzwilliam listened to her without interrupting and when she finally had let it all out he soothed her with kind words, that nobody would know and it wasn't her fault.

"Surely Darcy didn't scold you," he added.

"Oh no, he has been the kindest and the sweetest brother," said Georgiana, "I do not deserve him."

Just then Darcy entered.

"I think you deserve much more than me dear sister," he said, "I have failed you."

"Well, let us all forgive and forget," said Colonel Fitzwilliam, "And have some dinner. The pie was great but it alone cannot suffice."

The cousins had a hearty laugh and then Miss Darcy excused herself to get ready for dinner.

"We must leave for London as soon as possible," said Darcy.

"But before that we must find Georgiana another companion," said Fitzwilliam.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Mrs Annesley, she was Cousin Suzan's companion."

"The one who recently married and became Lady Grey."

"The very same."

"Then we must write to her, at once."

~The Switch~

It took a week for Mrs Annesley to arrive. She was interviewed and her letters of recommendation reviewed. Finding her suitable for the role, Darcy installed her to the position post haste. With this done preparation for their removal from Ramsgate and for their arrival at London were made.

Darcy wrote many letters, both to the housekeepers at his town house in London and in Pemberley. The original plan spend the rest of the summer in Pemberley was abandoned in light of what happened to Georgiana.

As everything was proceeding smoothly Darcy was in a good mood. Dinner was served at the fashionable hour of half past four. And for Georgiana's sake Colonel Fitzwilliam took it upon himself to make it lively.

Since the house was going to be closed, the table set wasn't as elegant as before. It consisted of a simple meal of cold meat, cheese, bread and some wine. Fitzwilliam teased Darcy mercilessly for it.

"Now I feel more at home," he began, "the food is comparable to the best meals we are served there."

"You speak as if you live in a poorhouse and they starve you," said Darcy.

"Admit it Darcy, my life cannot compare to yours," said Fitzwilliam, "For what do you know of struggles and hardships."

"I see you are hale and hearty, and I fail to see why you are so miserable," said Darcy gravely, "Although I look like I have no care in the world, I too have many responsibilities and my own struggles."

"And pray what are they?"

"I certainly have not the talent which you possess," said Darcy, "of conversing easily with those I have never seen before. I find am ill-qualified to recommend myself to strangers."

"But women flock around you dime a dozen, I for all my amiability am never the centre of attention when you around."

"That is not because of me but my money," said Darcy, "I sometimes wish I was born in your stead. Then I would be able to discover true love."

"And what would you do of that love Darcy," said Fitzwilliam, "if you were in my place, YOU too would only have eyes for an heiress who would be able to support your lavish lifestyle with her dowry."

"I think Georgiana with agree with me," Fitzwilliam added.

"I agree with brother," said Georgiana timidly, "I don't think of your hardships any less but to know that someone only pretended to love you for your money is heart wrenching."

"Et tu Brute," said Fitzwilliam, his face holding an expression of exaggerated hurt.

"I think that settles it," said Darcy haughtily.

"It certainly does not!" Colonel now sounded a tad bit indignant, "Miss Darcy, being Darcy cannot possible has any idea of my sufferings."

"And you have no idea of ours," said Darcy, "They only way to resolve it would be for us to switch our lives and places in society."

"You know very well that you can never take my place in the regiment," said the Colonel sombrely.

"And you in turn cannot be allowed to fool about with my estate," said Darcy.

"Perhaps we can switch place in some ball," suggested Fitzwilliam.

"Disguise of any kind is my aberrance," said Mr Darcy, grimly, "Moreover the most of the London recognises us."

"By name yes, but thanks to your aloof nature not everybody is well acquainted with you and as for me, the second son of an earl is hardly spared a glance."

"That may be so, but I am reluctant in participating in this act."

"Surely you are not afraid, Darcy?"

"No I am not," said Darcy his nature struggling against accepting the challenge. Ultimately, the young man in Darcy triumphed, egged by the thrill of the challenge and his cousin's goading.

"I agree to this 'switch', on one condition," said Mr Darcy, "The time and place must be of my choosing."

"Agreed," said Fitzwilliam adding, "But it must be a social event with a lot of ladies."

Thus the terms and condition of 'the switch' was worked out.

**Next up: Enter the Bingleys**

**A/N: **By now you must have gathered my grammar is not great and spell checks have failed to help me. Hence, the need for a beta.

So tell me how you found it so far. Review Review Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Loud Lies Silent Truth

**Disclaimer**: This is a not for profit Pride and Prejudice fanfic, dialogs and such maybe borrowed from the masterpiece.

**Summary:** Mr Darcy tired of being fawned at for being rich switches place with his amiable but not so rich cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. What drama will unfold when Elizabeth and the others are greeted in the Merton assembly not by the proud disagreeable man but his cousin? Will Lizzy see through the switch?

**A/N: **I'm tired of waiting so I'm posting the un-edited version. When my beta is able to edit it, I will post the edited one too. So here goes nothing.  
>Also thank you reviewers, followers and people who have like it.<p>

**Recap**: Darcy comes just in time to stop Georgiana's elopement. Wickham escapes, leaving Georgiana heart broken. Colonel Fitzwilliam cheers Georgiana and suggests they move to London as soon as possible. Fitzwilliam challenges Darcy to switch places with him, in a ball or a public assembly, Darcy accepts.

**Chapter 2**

A sennight passed since the Darcy's arrived in London. Since the season had ended they were not disturbed by many visitors. Those who called upon them were turned away. Only the Earl and the Countess were entertained.

Darcy's uncle – the Earl was a tall man, his resemblance to his nephew Darcy, uncanny. In his youth he was as handsome, with age his face had gained character though. He now looked noble and stately.

The countess, on the other hand, had been a plain woman in her youth. She was the reason why her sons were considered not as handsome as Darcy or their father for that matter. But she had aged well. She was one of the few ladies, Darcy knew, who looked better with the passage of time. Added to that was the grace she had acquired. She was naturally charming, something that her younger son got from her. Her manner was such that she was able to put at ease the highest of lords to the lowest of servants.

Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam came chiefly to see Georgiana. They hadn't been told of the Ramsgate incident, they were told, instead, that Georgiana went to Ramsgate for she was suffering from a terrible cold.

"How are you feeling Georgie," asked the countess, "Richard told me you suffered most terribly."

"She is much better thank you," Darcy replied before Georgiana could say anything.

"**You** still look a little white," said Lady Fitzwilliam.

"The doctor says it will take some time for the colour to return back to her cheeks," Darcy once again spoke for Georgiana, irritating his aunt.

Lady Fitzwilliam was much used to Darcy's high-handed manner. It was a Fitzwilliam trait; she had observed the same in her husband, her eldest son and Lady Catherine. So she took no offence, instead she changed the topic.

"I wonder if you have heard from Richard," said Lady Fitzwilliam.

"No," said Darcy, "I haven't seen him since our arrival in London together."

"Yes, that is because he was busy enjoying what remains of the season," said the lady, "Now he is back to his regiment, though he wrote to me that he plans to take a long holiday soon."

"I see," said Darcy, his mind elsewhere.

"Oh I think he plans to act on my advice," said Lady Fitzwilliam clearly happy, "I daresay, it's about time he quits the army and settle down."

"If all gentlemen will quit the army we will be in great peril," Darcy made his opinion known.

"What you think as cowardice I call prudence," said she, her temper flaring, "do you want your cousin to be sent to the continent."

"No," said Darcy immediately and his promptness soothed his aunt's wrath.

"Darcy was making a general statement," said the earl, "a statement I find myself agreeing to."

The earl made some effort to bring peace. And Darcy bit his lip to keep his thought in check. He thought Lady Fitzwilliam had spoilt her younger son. He took no responsibilities nor was he ever trained to handle them. Whenever this was pointed out the countess would be quick to defend her favourite son saying, it is his prerogative to be irresponsible, as he gets neither titles nor lands from his father.

"You have something to say Georgiana," asked the countess kindly.

"I would very much like to see Richard settled," said Georgiana shyly.

"Perhaps you would like to play the pianoforte," said Darcy, "Or entertain us with the harp."

"Play the pianoforte Georgiana," said the countess, "I long to hear you play."

Then Darcy and his uncle had some more political discussions and eventually they left.

That was two days ago. Darcy was meditating on what their aunt had said about Richard when a footman interrupted his reverie. Darcy was handed a letter. It was from his friend Bingley. Darcy frowned at his friend's poor penmanship.

The popularity of blue coat and poor penmanship was something Darcy frowned at. He blamed Goethe and his "_Die Leiden des jungen Werthers._" It was promoting romantic silliness, and aiding the mercenary. Only last spring, he had rescued Bingley from a woman whose interest lied more in Bingley's fortune that with Bingley himself. Now he had saved Georgiana from Wickham, stopping that train of thought quickly Darcy set trying to read the illegible letter.

He could make out that Bingley's trip to Scarborough was most profitable and that he had returned to London. He was staying with his brother Hurst and was eager to see him and get his help in acquiring an estate of his own.

Darcy was quick to write back to Bingley inviting him to breakfast next morning.

~The Switch~

Next morning saw the arrival of two gentlemen in the Darcy town house: Mr Bingley as well as Colonel Fitzwilliam. They both arrived for breakfast and filled the parlour with amusing conversations.

The Colonel had arrived in London last night and had rushed that very morning to hear his fair cousin play piano, or so he claimed. Georgiana giggled at this proclamation. Soon he began to tell her some amusing tales causing her to erupt into fits of giggles.

Bingley, the agreeable gentleman he was applauded the Colonel's story telling skill.

"You have exceptional talent sir," said he, "don't you think so Darcy."

"In some ways yes, my cousin is vastly talented," Mr Darcy remarked, darkly.

"So what brings you here, Mr Bingley," said Fitzwilliam, "So early this morning."

"He plans to procure an estate of his own," said Darcy, "and I have offered my assistance."

"Well Mr Bingley, I wish you the best of luck," said Fitzwilliam, "Darcy is a tough master."

"But he is also the best," said Bingley.

"There is no doubt about the truth of this statement," said the Colonel, "Darcy is all about seriousness and responsibility."

"I wish you would be half as serious," said Darcy, "I do not understand what you are doing here, when you should be in Newcastle with the rest of your regiment."

"You speak as if I have deserted the army," said the Colonel angrily, "I applied for leave and am here upon being granted the same."

The Colonel further added, "The regiment is in good hands; both the majors are stationed there and can preside in my stead."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, after this exchange. Both cousins glared each other, neither softening his stand. Darcy was unapologetic. Applying for a long leave to have fun was not right.

Seeing the tension, Georgiana spoke up, breaking from her shy reserve:

"Cousin, I was wondering if any social opportunity would come up for you to switch places with each other."

Cousin Fitzwilliam brightened at once, "I almost forgot about that. I was about to bring it up."

"Do not get your hopes up the society we frequent knows both of us," Darcy said.

"But surely not the society Bingley will be a part of," said Fitzwilliam, "Where he gets his estate that is."

"You mean to travel with Bingley to the country?" asked Darcy

"I have no objections," said Bingley.

"I do, I do not want many people to know about this charade we are playing," said Darcy, "Certainly **not** your sisters."

"Then they will not know about it," said Bingley.

"I cannot see how this would be possible," said Darcy, "Your sisters have seen me."

"On one occasion, yes" said Bingley, "But that was a long time ago and was but a fleeting glimpse."

"All the same," began Darcy but was interrupted by his cousin.

"I think if we all tell them that you are Colonel Fitzwilliam and I am Darcy then they would certainly believe us."

"The Colonel resemblance to you, Darcy will be helpful," said Bingley, "You both are tall and dark haired."

Darcy was not fully convinced but he gave in to their arguments. He considered the pros and cons of deceiving the ladies. Although he had never met them, he was certain Miss Bingley would fawn on him, at least and at worse she might have serious designs to get him to marry her. He would certainly like to escape such a fate.

But on the other hand if caught, his story would make its way out of the ton's gossiping tongues. He had no wish to be ridiculed or mocked. But as of now he tried to trust Bingley and Fitzwilliam.

~The Switch~

Caroline Bingley was quite miffed with his brother Charles. That he was such a close friend of the illustrious Mr Darcy of Pemberley and yet they had never been introduced. They only times she saw him was at balls, that too from afar.

Charles was well acquainted with him, since Eton. Their friendship cemented in Cambridge, this lead Caroline to hope. Caroline had suffered much from being a trader's daughter. All illustrus and titled young ladies looked down upon her and her sister. If only father had lived long enough to purchase an estate, thought she mournfully. When Louisa got married to Mr Hurst, their social standing improved. Mr Hurst was from an old family, with a large albeit neglected estate.

But despite the respectability he begot them; Caroline could never respect her brother by marriage and could never dream of marrying someone like him. She dreamt instead of Mr Darcy, who was handsome and active, well connected and rich.

Charles arrived in Hurst's house in the Grosvenor square after meeting with Darcy. He went to the parlour where Louisa and Caroline were sitting and told them of his wish to invite Mr and Miss Darcy along with his cousin Fitzwilliam.

"You should have already invited them," said Caroline, "instead of wasting your time asking Louisa, you know very well we approve of Mr Darcy."

"Yes but I need to ask Louisa to issue the invitation," said Charles, "this is **her** house."

"Louisa you must write to Mr Darcy at once," said Caroline, "what day would he be free?"

"Shouldn't it be Mr Hurst witing," asked Charles.

"Louisa will write a note for him," Caroline improvised, "Mr Hurst would sign."

Louisa shot a reproving look to her sister but did as she said. Charles enclosed the invitation with another of his letters.

~The Switch~

Caroline Bingley spied through a window as the Darcy carriage stopped in front of their gate. Two gentlemen came out of it, both of them tall, dark and immaculately dressed. Either could be Darcy, thought Miss Bingley. One of them helped out a girl of about 15 or 16 from the carriage. She was tall for her age, and rather skinny. She was still a girl, yet to be filled like a woman but she definitely growing into one.

Now, if she would marry Bingley then nobody would ever taunt her about her father being in trade. A scheme formed in her mind.

She was introduced to the Miss Darcy, her brother and their cousin. Her mind much focused on the scheme of assimilating herself and her brother into the Darcy family that she didn't think much about _Mr Darcy_ or his cousin _Fitzwilliam_. Only this that _Colonel Fitzwilliam_ was certainly more handsome than _Mr Darcy_ who was by no means plain but perhaps the ton exaggerated his good looks. He did have a noble demeanour but so did his cousin.

She soon learnt that _Colonel Fitzwilliam_, the more handsome of the cousin, was the younger son of an earl with no title or estate and lost all interest in him.

A/n: The italics will help us keep track of the impersonator. Neat isn't it. I'm already working on the third chapter

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Puppy Love

A/N: I am dying to move forward to Elizabeth/Darcy interactions which would be more fun to write but this is important even if this is a drag. Thank you for the reviews.

A guest wondered: **how** **Miss Bingley did not seem to know Darcy already**. Well she does but she isn't a close acquaintance, which explains why she is unable to recognise him. In the book it is never really mentioned how long the two were acquainted but going by the fact Miss Bingley did not write to Miss Darcy, I don't think they knew each other that well. Then there is the fact that Colonel Fitzwilliam did not know Bingley. He said so to Elizabeth, when he told her about Darcy meddling in his affairs.

Then someone pointed out **Darcy is** **an asshole. **Yeah he is, and he will remain so until Lizzy changes him. This is Canon. But we must also remember Darcy is essentially a good person.

Also I'm going to use the Italics only when the names are used in somebody's thoughts. The narrator will continue to call them using their real names.

**Chapter 3**

In the week that followed Darcy meeting with Bingley's family he found himself experiencing conflicting emotions. On one hand he was glad that he was saved from the excessive attentions of Miss Bingley at the same time he was frustrated with his cousin's impersonation of him, which was nothing like him at all.

Fitzwilliam was not playing Darcy, he was simply being himself. Darcy would not have resented him for that, but for the fact that he seemed to be encouraging Miss Bingley. Had Darcy been in his place, he would have borne it too, for Bingley's sake at the same time he would have made his displeasure known. But Fitzwilliam wasn't disturbed and herein was the crux of the problem. Fitzwilliam found Miss Bingley's various methods to win **his **approval amusing.

Darcy did not. He feared for both Miss Bingley and his cousin, afraid that this charade might lead to a marriage of little affections and disappointed hopes. While it is true that Miss Bingley had a substantial dowry but not enough to tempt any younger son of an earl, certainly not enough for Fitzwilliam. And although Fitzwilliam's connections would improve her situation in society, already improving since her sister's marriage to Hurst, Darcy was sure that a Colonel was simply not grand enough for her, even if he was the second son of the earl.

However so far Darcy never voiced his disapproval, he silently sent looks of reproach.

The Bingley's many visits to the Darcy town house did improve Georgiana's spirits. Both Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were attentive and kind to his sister and Darcy couldn't help approve. But it was Bingley's presence that was helping her the most. Bingley was an amiable gentleman who was full of admiration for Georgiana.

"Miss Darcy I don't think I have heard anyone play the harp so beautifully," said Bingley.

"You must hear her play the pianoforte, Charles," said Miss Bingley, "it is absolutely divine."

Here Georgiana blushed demurely even as Mrs Hurst hastened to add to her praise. Then Miss Bingley would attach herself to Fitzwilliam, and Darcy would thank his stars on escaping such fate, albeit narrowly.

"Your sister is gifted Mr Darcy," said Miss Bingley, "uncommonly so. Don't you think so Louisa?"

"She certainly is growing to be a lady full of accomplishments," Mrs Hurst loyally seconded her sister.

"Miss Darcy did get the best of guidance," said Fitzwilliam, Darcy cringed thinking about the Ramsgate debacle.

"Yes sir," said Miss Bingley, batting her lashes, "She has the good fortune of being born as your younger sister."

"I know no brother who is so solicitous for his sister's welfare," added Miss Bingley, "Do you Louisa?"

"No indeed, Mr Dacry is the best of brothers," said Mrs Hurst, "Although we must not undervalue our brother Charles, especially when he is taking the trouble to learn all about estate management for our sakes."

"Indeed Charles is good brother," declared Miss Bingley. She probably continued on those lines but Darcy had suffered enough. Citing an excuse he left, glad he wasn't playing the host. It was the only reason why he agreed to an extended charade in the first place. He longed for Pemberley and in a few days' time found himself travelling to his estate.

~The Switch~

He and Charles rode on horses ahead of everyone. Georgiana travelled in the Darcy landau along with Colonel Fitzwilliam while Miss Bingley, Mr and Mrs Hurst travelled on Bingley's chaise and four, which accompanied them mainly on Miss Bingley's insistence.

Darcy enjoyed the horse ride, which was to be the last moments of his without pretence. For once in Pemberley, the charade would become almost full time. The servants were already instructed. Darcy, with some embarrassment, wrote letters both to his steward and the housekeeper giving instructions. Inside the house he was to be treated as his cousin and his cousin was to be treated as Mr Darcy. The only escape Darcy was likely to get was Bingley's lessons in estate management.

In the last leg of their journey, Darcy raced ahead of the party, to catch the first glimpse of Pemberley, leaving the rest of them behind in an inn. The sun was not set, by the time Darcy returned and he was rewarded for his endeavour by a glorious sight.

The sight of Pemberley: grounds, house and all, was like an elixir. Darcy drank it hungrily with his eyes as he breathed deeply inhaling the beauty. It was this, which lend Darcy the strength to carry on such a heavy load on his broad shoulders.

As Darcy passed the grounds, he slowed his horse to a trot, enjoin the sight and sounds of the estate. The gurgling of the brook urged him to follow it, right up to where it met into the lake. Darcy stared into the crystal clear water of the lake and smiled, as he felt the water beckoning him to embrace it, promising to heal all ailments and take away his stress.

He remembered how he as a young lad, enjoyed the lake thus. Yet he could not, now. He was the master and he had to lead by example. He bid the lake and its azure waters adieu, thinking maybe some other time.

~The Switch~

Darcy was quick to being Bingley's lessons about estate management. Colonel Fitzwilliam accompanied them for appearance sake. And although Darcy tried to impart knowledge in the most business-like manner, many a times the three gentlemen ended up discussing the perks and nuisances of their own livelihoods.

"A gentleman is a man of his own means," said Colonel Fitzwilliam, "He certainly can do what he wills, at his own pace."

"But gentlemen with estates are tied to them," Darcy argued back, "and tied to the responsibility that comes with it."

"I think it is the traders who get the shortest end of the stick," said Bingley, "we are tied to the business, and although the profit is ours, the loss is ours as well."

"In the Army, the loss could be very well the loss of once life," said the Colonel, "there is no profit."

"There is respect thought," said Bingley.

"There is respect for a good landlord as well," said Fitzwilliam, "Darcy is well respected by all his tenants'."

"If they respect me," said Darcy, "it is because I have worked hard to earn it, you don't get respected just like that. It is only by doing your duty"

Fitzwilliam knew Darcy's comment was directed towards him, rather than his student Bingley but he didn't react. He plotted his revenge.

~The Switch~

That evening, Colonel Fitzwillaim declared they wouldn't be playing cards. (Mr Hurst shot him a nasty look.) We shall have music and dance instead. The women, chiefly Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst cheered. Darcy's face was blank while his inside went cold with horror. _What was Fitzwilliam up to!_

Mrs Hurst volunteered to play first, and Fitzwilliam was quick to ask Miss Bingley, who glowed with pleasure. That left Bingley with Georgiana. Darcy soon found himself turning pages for Mrs Hurst. Georgiana played next, Bingley left to turn pages for her. Fitzwilliam went to dance with Mrs Hurst leaving Miss Bingley with Darcy. Neither of the latter two was quite pleased about it.

Miss Bingley's chief interest was _Mr Darcy_, she found his cousin, the real Mr Darcy attractive. She also thought he was too proud. He reminded her of the titled ladies who attended her seminary in London, the once who turned up their noses on Louisa and her because of their father was in trade.

Yet Miss Bingley decided to start a conversation. It never hurt to be sweet. 'Perhaps I could make _Mr Darcy_ jealous by making his cousin notice me.'

"Colonel Fitzwilliam," she said sweetly batting her lashes, "how do you find army life. Surely you would have something thrilling to tell me."

"Miss Bingley, you are sadly mistaken if you think the army is about thrills," said Darcy evenly, "The army is about responsibilities."

"I think this war business with France should be resolved fast," said Caroline, "I long to go to Paris."

Darcy looked at Miss Bingley incredulously, how she could be so silly. He said nothing only nodded. Soon it was Miss Bingley's turn to play. Georgiana danced with Darcy, Bingley with Mrs Hurst. Miss Bingley played melodiously. Her mastery on the instrument was undoubted. Her performance even eclipsed Georgiana's. This Georgiana herself admitted.

"Miss Bingley played this song beautifully," she told her brother later, when they were breaking fast the next day with Fitzwilliam.

"Indeed," said Darcy, "Do you like Miss Bingley?"

"Both Miss Bingley and Miss Hurst are very kind to me," said Georgiana softly, "They are very nice."

"And Mr Bingley," Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

Georgiana coloured ever so slightly, her cheeks soft pink. As she said he was very amiable.

~The Switch~

"Your sister is an angel Darcy, an angel," Bingley exclaimed the next morning as Darcy inspected his sheep.

The sheep were grazing peacefully in the pasture while Bingley roamed about agitatedly. Fitzwilliam had asked Bingley about Georgiana and found the young man full of praises for her.

"Both my sisters agree that they never met someone so young so accomplished, and I must say I agree. Miss Darcy plays the pianoforte like a proficient, the paints images to life, speaks French and Italian."

"And yet, she still lacks something that is quite basic in her education," Darcy said ominously, "That is distinguishing right from wrong."

"She is still young Darcy," said Fitzwilliam, "not even we, who are older and wiser cannot claim to make the right decisions all the time."

~The Switch~

After supper, Darcy and Fitzwilliam made it to the study. After another evening of music and dance, Darcy decided to take his cousin to task.

"But don't you see Fitzwilliam," said the Colonel, "this is the advantage of being a Darcy."

"You can command a ball at any time," he added chuckling at Darcy.

"I may not be acting as the master of the house Richard," said Darcy severely, "But you must not underestimate my influence."

"And what do you propose to do," challenged Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"I will insist we play cards tomorrow," said Darcy, "at high stakes, surely you won't want to loose then."

"I may win Fitzwilliam," said the Colonel sullenly.

"You might, Richard, you might," Darcy said dismissively, "But what are the odds."

Colonel Fitzwilliam paled a little, and then sighed. He was Darcy but only in name. The real Darcy still held his powers. _'At least I was able to add to his discomfort, even if it was for a mere two evenings.'_

"We won't have dancing tomorrow," said Fitzwilliam, "Though I'm sure Georgiana will be disappointed."

"Georgiana, surely she cannot be disappointed," said Darcy.

"Indeed, did you not see her enjoying dancing and playing?"

"Georgiana likes to play but I did not think she was enjoying particularly when I danced with her."

"Perhaps not with you," said Fitzwilliam, "But I saw her enjoy Mr Bingley's company tremendously."

"And Bingley likes Georgiana too," added Fitzwilliam.

"Bingley is a good man," said Darcy with a sigh, "his father was in trade though."

"But he will soon have an estate," countered Fitzwilliam, "If I may say so Georgiana can marry worse than Bingley."

"Yes many men would desire her for all the wrong reasons, her connections and fortune," said Darcy, "They won't care for her. I know I can trust Bingley to keep her happy."

Fitzwilliam agreed heartily.

Neither Fitzwilliam nor Darcy knew Miss Bingley had heard the last part of their conversation. She could barely contain her happiness.

"But Bingley must have his own estate soon," said Darcy, "For if he is to marry Georgiana, he must have a house for her."

Miss Bingley agreed silently behind the door. 'I must go to Louisa', she thought, 'We must convince our brother to find an estate, sooner.'

And so Miss Bingley rushed to her sister, as fast as she could without actually running. There she told her tale.

"I could not sleep so I thought I would take a turn about the picture gallery," said Miss Bingley, "that is when I passed the study and heard them."

"Oh it is wonderful news," said Mrs Hurst, "Miss Darcy to be our sister, and then **you** could be Mrs Darcy."

"At least nobody could object to that," said Miss Bingley, "I feared Colonel Fitzwillaim would be against the match but he seemed to encourage it."

"Perhaps we were wrong about his being high and mighty like the Honourable Angele Favourlegh and her obnoxious cousin Lady Frances," said Mrs Hurst, remembering the titled bullies of their seminary.

"Oh even the Rt. Hon. Angele will be jealous of our fortune," cheered Miss Bingley, "but we must convince our brother to take up an estate as soon as possible."

"Yes but we must not be too hasty," said Mrs Hurst, "Let Mr Darcy be the one to tell Charles he is ready. When he does we must support heartily."

"Yes I'm sure Mr Darcy would bring it up soon."

~The Switch~

Mr Darcy brought it up soon enough. This happened while Darcy was going through his accounts with his steward, and Bingley observed.

"You know I think you have learnt as much as you could by observation," said Darcy.

"You think so?" said Bingley, "I sure feel I still need to learn a lot."

"Indeed you do," said Darcy, "however this learning should come only when you have your own estate."

"I suggest you should rent an estate," said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"I think Fitzwilliam is right," said Darcy, "This will give to the experience."

"But you must continue to guide me," said Bingley, "Both of you."

When the cousins promised earnestly, Bingley decided to write to his solicitor in London. Later that evening Bingley's sisters were told of the news and the ladies greeted the news with mock dismay.

"Oh to be leaving Pemberley," said Mrs Hurst, "I have come to adore it."

"And Miss Darcy's company," said Miss Bingley, "Surely she should come with us, we cannot bear to part with both Miss Darcy and Pemberley."

"Miss Darcy will be staying in London with her Uncle Fitzwilliam," said Darcy sternly, she has to complete her education.

"Then we must stay as close to London as we can ourselves," declared Miss Bingley, "Charles you must find an estate closer to London."

**A/N Next up**: Netherfield Park is let at last.

And I still have no Beta, ie to say I had two people who offered to beta edit, but neither of them did! I don't blame them, maybe they are busy idk. If there is anyone interested and has time, you can contact me.

Also I was wondering how many of you just read fics on ff net, do you use other sites as well. And what do you think of this Amazon Kindle World? I'll be putting up polls so Vote

**And don't forget to Review, this is what keeps me going. **


End file.
